The Time He Thought would Never Come
by Akai-neechan
Summary: Yuu had wished for Hatori's death more than once as he saw him stealing his Chiaki, but this was real, not a sick fantasy and not a dream. How would the two friends cope with the situation?


**Title**: The Time He Thought would Never Come  
><strong>Author<strong>: Akai-neechan  
><strong>Helped with ideas and corrections<strong>: WaterLilly92  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Yuu had wished for Hatori's death more than once as he saw him stealing his Chiaki, but this was real, not a sick fantasy and not a dream. How would the two friends cope with the situation?  
><strong>Corrections<strong>: -

_**A/N**: So, my dear friend WaterLilly92 really loved the YuuxChiaki pairing and we were talking about something yesterday. One thing left to another and I ended up inspired to write this piece. I'm still amazed there are no other FFs covering this pairing… Well, it's about time someone started, right? xD_

-.-.-

**The Time He Thought would Never Come**

-.-.-

Yuu left the money on the counter and waited patiently for his change. He really needed a drink right about now. It had been a long, long day at Chiaki's and he was tired and just wanted to go home already. There had been a lot of work since the deadline was drawing closer and as always Chiaki was nowhere near finished. Typical Chiaki, always letting things pile up for the last moment.

Yuu had actually spent last night at his friend's place, but that was only because both of them knew Hatori had too much work to do to be able to drop by. And, besides, they had done some good progress and things were moving a bit better than usual with the manuscript. That didn't mean the editor wouldn't have a fit if he knew they had spent the night together. Sometimes Yuu made extra effort just to annoy him.

It was simple get back. He was a young man whose love had been snatched away. He had every right to hold a grudge and he had every right to wish for Hatori's bloody demise. Because that idiot Chiaki seemed to be way too obsessed with the man. Yuu could easily cook and do his laundry for him if that was all it took! It annoyed him, knowing he was always second best. Knowing he was never given the _chance_ to be the best.

Leaving the store, he put away his money and sneaked a glance at the time. That was good; if he hurried he could still catch the last train. Looking up towards the traffic light a nasty sight greeted him.

Hatori. And he seemed to be in a rush heading in the direction Yuu had just come from. The bastard was going to have his way tonight, eh? Distaste narrowed Yuu's eyes. It always happened like this. It was inevitable and he should have just given up back at the onsen. He should have.

But he would be damned if he did.

He turned away from the unpleasant sight just on time to notice a vehicle speeding towards the crossroad. He decided not to risk the idiot running him over and waited on his side of the street for a few more seconds. Unconsciously he noticed the editor rushing as soon as the lights turned green. With spiteful eyes he followed him as he crossed the street when suddenly Yuu felt the rush of air of the speeding car pass right in front of him. Blinking in surprise he stood frozen as Hatori seemed to notice it heading his way and grey eyes widened for a second before his form was thrown back with incredible force from the sudden collision.

Yuu stood where he was, trying not to dwell too much on what he had seen simply because he preferred to consider himself sane enough to not be hallucinating in the middle of the day. Sure, he wanted Hatori to just get out of his way; he sometimes had dreams of it, or spent his time thinking up ways to get rid of him, but hallucinating? Really now?

Screams filled his ears and he blinked pulling himself out of his thoughts. A fire had just started where the car had crashed into a window display across the road. Wait, the car was real? Judging by the screams and the rush around him it _was_ real. Then… then had that really…

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Brown eyes moved slowly down the street towards the body spawned unmoving on the cement, a broken briefcase a few feet from him and papers still fluttering in the wind all around.

"Is he alive?"

"He's bleeding so much!"

"The driver is hurt as well!"

"Hurry up!"

The drink fell from Yuu's hand as he stared in shock and disbelief, the can clacking as it rolled down on the road. Even from his spot he could never mistake the red hue of the puddle that was forming around the other man.

Was this… for real?

-.-.-

Chiaki yawned as he put his pen down and looked over the page. Things looked good for now, they were even moving better than usual thanks to Yuu's help last night. They had kept working and chatting until the early hours of the morning and then his friend had stayed here all day today, too. Maybe finally Tori wouldn't scold him so much after he saw all the progress they had made! They were sure to be done with the chapter within the reasonable deadline for once!

All he had to do was make sure his editor didn't find out _how_ exactly he had gotten so much work done. He had a couple of excuses and was just hoping that no more arguments would be started. He only wanted to get his work done early for once and have some time to spend with Tori!

The doorbell suddenly rang and Chiaki found new strength to rise from his seat. That must be Tori! He'd said he'd be dropping by that night; it had been one of the reasons to rush Yuu out so early. Chiaki was starting to try meeting with both of them separately mainly because of the arguments that would be brought up if he didn't. Tori still had that habit of glaring at his friend and Yuu never made an effort to be kinder around him.

As he stepped out of the study, Chiaki moved towards the door with a smile. It wasn't unusual for Tori to forget his key and he was so certain it was his lover waiting on the other side of the door that he flung it open without and prior confirmation.

What surprised him was his friend standing there instead.

"Yuu?" He blinked surprised and then opened the door wider. "Did you forget something? Tori would be dropping by, though," he struggled not to make it like he was rushing the other but at the shocked look on his face, Chiaki's smile wavered.

"He's not…" Yuu muttered confusing him further.

"What?" Suddenly the other man was moving forward and pushed Chiaki into the first room, the door slamming closed behind him. "Wha- Yuu! Don't!" Panic rose within the author as he remembered what his friend was capable of and more than willing to do to him. "Please stop, Tori's coming-"

"No, he's not!" Chiaki's struggling ceased in an instant at the unexpected yell from the other. Hands gripped tightly at his upper arms and he couldn't help but shiver at the sudden uneasy feeling that was pooling in his stomach. "Hatori was just taken by an ambulance," the volume of his voice had lowered yet there was that same disbelief in his brown eyes. Chiaki froze completely in his grasp. "He was run over by a car… They're driving him to the hospital right now."

The author paled, his entire face drained of any colour. Blue eyes widened in horror, a different kind of panic passing through him. His feet felt week and he suddenly realized the only thing keeping him standing was the other's grasp on his upper arms. This… this wasn't some kind of joke. He could see it in his friend's face. There was no way Yuu would lie to him for something like this. Returning to his senses, he pushed the other away and dove towards the door as fast as he could.

"Where are you going!" A hand grabbed his wrist but he fought to get free.

"I have to go to him!" Chiaki screamed in his effort to break the other's grasp.

"Calm down, Chiaki! You can't just dash out like that!" Yuu refused to budge and held him in place. "You don't even know where he is! Put something warm on it's freezing outside! I'll call a taxy."

Still shocked and terrified, Chiaki nodded and grabbed a jacket from the rag pulling it on as fast as possible. By the time he was dressed and ready Yuu was starting towards the elevator. As he took the first steps out of his apartment, Chiaki felt the cold shadow of dread hanging over him.

-.-.-

In less than fifteen minutes, they were running through the doors of the hospital and straight towards the ER, Chiaki charging before him. Yuu had to struggle to catch up to him as he threw excuses left and right to the stunned nurses and passing doctors. He caught up to his friend only as Chiaki crashed into the operation room causing a lot of commotion which in turn only resulted in him being dragged out.

Yuu managed to assure the doctors that there wouldn't be a repetition of that and pulled his shaking friend towards a bench on one side of the hall. Chiaki was shivering like a leaf in the wind tears that could have been from fear or panic gathering at the corners of his eyes. As he was made to sit, he almost automatically pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face.

Yuu's earlier state of shock had passed around halfway through the ride here and he had realized that none of this was an illusion or a mistake and that, indeed, inside that operation room, Hatori could be dying right now and the stupid doctors wouldn't even let Chiaki _see_ him. The rational part of him could see the logic and thought behind the actions, yet that wasn't exactly the domineering part of the man right about then. Seeing Chiaki huddled into himself, trembling with supressed sobs and trying not to completely break down in the cold white hall of the hospital had to be one of the worst things he had ever had to endure.

He hated Hatori. He had ever since the man had beaten him, even before that actually. But as much as he hated him, as much as he wanted to just push him off a bridge and have it all over with, he would never wish for his Chiaki to hurt like this. He had half a mind to just barge inside and demand they allow his friend to at least see him once. Yet he reasoned that the sight of a person close to you on the operating table covered in blood and _dying_ wasn't the best so he kept himself in check and struggled to find something to say.

"… me…" He perked up suddenly as he heard Chiaki's voice. "… all because of me…" He sounded small, desperate. "It's all my fault..."

"Don't say that!" Yuu reached out and pulled one hand away from his knees. He was surprise that the other man actually looked at him and only then did he notice the tears had started falling, wetting his cheeks and dripping from his chin. "This isn't your fault, Chiaki!" Yuu went on, putting both his hands on his friend's shoulders. "What he did was his own choice, it was his own fault for rushing like that and it was the driver's fault for disregarding the lights, but not yours, in no way was it your fault!"

Wide blue eyes met his own but he didn't allow himself to falter. He wanted to take all of the fear and terror from Chiaki and wipe that haunted look off of his face yet found himself unable to do more than brush his tears away carefully. It was at some point while he was doing that that Chiaki seemed to calm down a bit and he noticed some of the tension leaving his shoulders. Shifting a little, the author leaned his side against him and buried his face in Yuu's shoulder.

A lot of time passed after that, at least if felt like a lot. Doctors rushed to and from the ER and every time the door was opened noises flooded the hall yet Chiaki didn't move. He just remained like that face hidden in Yuu's shirt, still and quiet. For some time Yuu wondered if he had fallen asleep, but decided it didn't matter. It would be better that way, actually. At least then he'd be spared some of the weight of the situation.

To be honest, Yuu himself couldn't imagine how he would have felt had it been Chiaki behind those doors. Every time he tried to imagine it his mind stopped him with reasonable comments of how he would never allow it, how he would defend him and take any hit for him, how he would be dead before he let Chiaki get hurt. Yet as he tried to force those defences away and face the possibility his heart clenched painfully and he had to supress a whimper. The very thought of sitting here, waiting and not knowing what state your loved one was in, not knowing if you would ever see him again, would ever speak to him again… It felt like the worst. He lightly squeezed the man in his arms as those thoughts surfaced. How hard was it on him? Chiaki had never been good with emotional strain…

"Are you," brown eyes snapped up at the voice and he looked up. He wasn't sure when he had spaced out but he hadn't heard or seen the doctor step up before them at all. "Hatori-san's family?" At the mention of the editor Chiaki rose so suddenly that he staggered a bit.

"How's Tori!" He shot out the question just as Yuu was reaching up to steady him.

"The incident appears to have been very severe, there were many and deep wounds inflicted, broken bones and a –"

"But he'll be fine, right?"

"- fractured skull. The damage was really serious and –"

"When can I see him?" A desperate look was slipping over his face, he kept speaking over the doctor's words almost as if afraid to hear what had to be said and unwilling to acknowledge the grim face and the dark look in the man's eyes.

"I'm sorry. We lost him."

-.-.-

Yuu pulled one chair next to the window quietly trying not to disturb his sleeping friend. A lot of time had passed since Chiaki had been forced to face the facts and it had been a struggle to get him out of the hospital. He had suddenly crumbled so completely that Yuu was uncertain what would greet him with the opening of his eyes in the morning.

He had cried, he had screamed, he had once more tried to barge into the ER but they hadn't allowed him anywhere near it. It took Yuu a great deal of effort to finally convince him to leave and then he had to be careful to not be noticed slipping him some sleeping pills, but now Chiaki was finally asleep wrapped tightly with the blanket tears still clinging to his eyelashes.

Yuu was aware he himself would be nowhere near sleep tonight so he settled onto the chair quietly and grabbed his sketchbook and a pen from the table. Some light reached his sheet from the billboard across the street and it threw strange shadows across the rest of the room. Tired eyes skimmed over his friend's resting form.

Even in sleep he appeared troubled with his brows pulled low over his tightly shut eyes and white knuckles clenching the blanket in a vice grip. Yuu shook his head trying to clear it a bit and concentrated on the picture itself rather than its meaning. He ran the pen over the paper once and marked the line where the blanket covered Chiaki's side. A small circle served for reference where the face was. Then the eyes, held closed and clenched in horror with tears still present on the corners. Then lips pushed in a thin line…

"Damn…" Yuu closed his eyes and covered his head with the sketchbook. This was wrong; it wasn't _supposed_ to be like this! Chiaki shouldn't be hurting over it, he shouldn't be so _broken_. It tore at Yuu to see him, to realize how often he had wished the man dead and that now when he _was_ he wanted nothing but to shake him awake and scream to him to right what he had done.

It was too messed up now. As much as he'd dreamt of comforting his friend, of having the chance to be there for him when no one else could, to help him through the painful moment (and maybe after that he could have him all to himself)… Now that it happened, it was too sudden. Chiaki wasn't supposed to _cry_. Chiaki wasn't supposed to cling to him like his world was _falling apart_. Chiaki wasn't supposed to _scream_ at the doctors. Chiaki wasn't supposed to be this _miserable_.

It was all Hatori's fault. It was _always_ his fault. He was the one that forced himself so close to the other man; he was the one who made him _dependant_ on someone simply because of his sick desire of having him all to himself. He had made Chiaki cling to him; he had assured him he'd always be _there_. And now what? What was Chiaki supposed to do when he was gone, after his entire world had seemed to circle around him? What was supposed to be there to keep him together?

It was stupid to blame a dead person, Yuu realized. There was little he could do from here on by blaming Hatori. He couldn't even feel better by yelling at him, because the idiot was _dead_. And by simply dying he was messing _everything_ up. This was supposed to be his chance, why was he so powerless to do anything? He felt like if he touched his friend now he would destroy any chance for him to heal and return to what he had been.

And, as the night grew darker before the impending dawn, Yuu found himself cuddled up in a ball, fearing that anything he hoped for might have just been taken away from him.

-.-.-

Time passed slowly after that. Chiaki predictably sunk into a nasty depression and Yuu spent most of his time trying to get his friend to at least grab a bite and get him out of bed. The editor in chief that had been in charge of Hatori proved to be really understanding and allowed Chiaki to take as much time as he needed, guaranteeing him that the magazine would be waiting for him to make his return. Yuu had made sure to talk to the rest of the assistants knowing his friend wouldn't be feeling up to the task.

A little less than a week later, the funeral was held. It was a big funeral, really. Much bigger than Yuu had ever imagined – Hatori had never given him the impression of being a social person and he didn't know he had so many people that would grieve for him. Yuu himself had never thought he'd attend it, but knowing Chiaki would be there standing alone in the middle of the crowd and staring at the cold gravestone didn't leave him with much choice. He had joined Chiaki at his place afterwards and spent most of the time speaking to him even though his friend rarely responded.

Over the past month things were starting to turn for the better: Chiaki no longer had to be persuaded to take every single meal, he started talking to him a little more, one of these days Yuu had even managed to drag him out for a short walk.

New hope was starting to bloom in Yuu's heart at the warm up. He had spent most of his time this passing month taking care of his friend. His cooking skills were gradually becoming better now even though he noticed a sad look in his friend's eyes whenever he presented him with a dish he had made himself and it didn't take a genius to guess what that was about.

A few days ago, thought, when Yuu had dropped by a little earlier than usual he could have sworn he heard a scream and the sound of tumbling and stuff falling from inside the apartment. A couple of seconds later the door had been thrown open and his hands had been full with a shaking Chiaki. Over the next couple of days dark circles were starting to form under his friend's eyes and he was more than certain the nightmares had scared him into a state of insomnia. Yuu was starting to worry that the depression could take a turn for the worse and he couldn't be certain if Chiaki wouldn't do something stupid if he was left alone for too long.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to push too much anymore because things had seemed _better_ a little while ago. And Yuu wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep or something else, but Chiaki was starting to speak to him even more these days, they could almost go through a full conversation before the other man would start shutting him out.

And he was even seeking him out now. There were small shows of need every now and then, when at a certain point Chiaki would sit next to him on the couch and rest his head on his shoulder, when he would call him in the middle of the night saying he wanted him to bring something the next morning when Yuu was absolutely certain he just wanted to hear his voice.

Those little shows of acceptance were more than Yuu had been hoping for lately. They proved there was a chance that he could have his Chiaki back and, who knows, maybe this time with no Hatori to get in the way he could have even more. But for now he decided he had to thread carefully and beware of the borders he wasn't supposed to cross. Chiaki was starting to recover and now was not the time to mess things up.

Or so he kept telling himself but he could only hold back this much.

-.-.-

"I think I'll be going now," Yuu smiled as he put away his sketchbook. Chiaki had spent the afternoon scratching something on his usual working place – an obvious sign that things were getting better. At first he had evaded the study as much as he could, not even glancing towards the door as if only the thought of it brought him more pain, but now he had finally gotten over that. As things were going he might be able to go back to drawing soon, which would definitely do wonders to keep his mind off of things.

Yuu would have to have a talk with his assistants before he let them in the same room with him, though. He was not having any mess-ups because of the curiosity of some naive girl who didn't know when to shut up. And he'd try to postpone introducing Chiaki to his new editor. Trying to replace Hatori would probably only throw more salt in the wound.

"It's gotten quite late and I'd like to catch the last train," he closed his bag and threw it over one shoulder. "There's some Chinese left in the fridge, grab some of that before you go to sleep, ok?" Which was probably not going to happen, but he had to try at least. His friend could always counter any later scolding with the fact he never went to sleep, _if_ he was willing to admit it.

"I'll come by tomorrow morning, call me if you need something," Yuu smiled at him one last time and moved to the hall looking for his shoes. He was almost certain he'd get another late night call for nothing in particular, but that was more than fine with him. The very fact Chiaki called him when he didn't need anything was enough to make up for the early hours.

Just as he was reaching over for his coat he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and snapped it open, not even sparing a glance at the screen.

"Hello?" Yuu called pulling on his coat.

"Stay the night?" He froze in his tracks, the voice coming not only from the receiver but from the room he had just left as well. Chiaki sounded small and uncertain in his request but he had just asked Yuu to _stay_ and there was no force in the world that would make him deny the offer. He kicked the shoes off quickly and still holding the phone to his ear went to the door to the study.

Chiaki sat there in his usual seat one hand thrown over the desk and his chin rested on it, the other holding the phone in place. He looked up towards the door without moving from that position and then sighed a bit.

"I can't sleep," he murmured into the receiver. "And when I manage I just have nightmares and… Maybe if I didn't have to stay in this place alone all of the time…" He seemed to be sinking deeper into the seat his face now buried in his arm. "Can you stay the night?"

"Of course," Yuu replied struggling to keep the happiness from his voice. Chiaki was reaching out to him again and he'd be damned if he didn't grasp that outstretched hand with all his strength. He snapped the phone shut and noticed a pair of blue eyes following him from underneath chocolate bangs. "How about we order some pizza then, we can leave the Chinese for tomorrow."

"Ok," Chiaki seemed to get over his embarrassment and straightened up a small smile slipping over his face. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Yuu was already dialling the number and quickly ordered the usual. He had learned Chiaki's favourite dishes a long time ago and he had decided to cut the homemade cooking to a minimum because it only served to put his friend in a bad mood. So he made an effort to bring him take outs all the time and made sure Chiaki would eat at least half of what he was served.

In half an hour the order was delivered and they settled on the couch to eat it. There was some ridiculous reality show on the TV and they only paid it enough attention to make fun of how the people there couldn't even follow their script. As the night progressed Yuu only left the couch a couple of times to grab some blankets for them and put away the remaining of the pizza and not too long afterwards he had Chiaki glued to his side with the comforter thrown over him and his head pillowed on Yuu's shoulder.

Yuu himself was starting to find a problem in the entire situation. He had decided not to do anything too drastic, to just let things happen slowly over time while Chiaki healed, but with the other pressed so closely to him, his hair tickling his cheek and his body warming him up he was having a hard time seeing the TV at all. He needed something to keep his mind off of his desires, and he needed it _now_.

He spared his friend a quick glance from the corner of his eye. Chiaki looked almost content with the situation, lids dropped half way, the look in his eyes distracted but at least now not clouded in pain. He hated to have to break him away from his relaxed state but if he didn't move soon there was going to be a problem. Something finally came to mind and he shifted a little.

"Do you mind if I draw you?" He smiled as always, using his little hobby as an excuse. He had had a lot of chances to do that with the other spending most of his time sitting or lying on his bed in the past month yet it never really got old.

"Don't move," the other whined and clung onto his arm suddenly. This was _bad_. Seeing his friend like that was certainly not helping his situation.

"I really want to draw you now, Chiaki," he pushed him lightly and tried to pry him off of himself while moving to stand.

"Just stay here, Yuu!" Stubbornly Chiaki held onto him and as he made to stand up he ended up losing his footing and crumbling to the ground. His friend, in turn, rolled off of the couch and right on top of him with the comforter pooling over their feet.

The author looked shocked for a moment, hovering over his friend and staring down at him, but then he made to bury his head in the other's clothing, leaning forward.

Yuu knew this was a bad idea. It was _more_ than bad and he could tell by the look he was given he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. Just as Chiaki was leaning down to clutch onto his shirt, he moved slowly and cupped the side of his face tenderly. Blue eyes snapped up at his as he guided the other's face closer to his own. _This_ was a bad idea. A _terrible_ one. Yet as Chiaki's face drew closer to him he couldn't bring himself to _care_ anymore.

Their lips touched lightly and he felt the other body stiffen against him. His hand moved slowly from its place against Chiaki's cheek up until it was buried in chocolate locks and he shifted his head a bit to the side closing his eyes. The kiss was soft and gentle, mostly one-sided too but Yuu didn't really mind at all because Chiaki _wasn't_ fighting him, _wasn't_ trying to get up, to push him away. His heart beat loudly in his chest as he pulled back and let their lips fall apart still not daring to open his eyes.

Pulling Chiaki's face closer once more he rested his forehead against his own and slowly lifted his lids. What awaited him was _not_ a look of disgust or anger or hurt or anything else he was afraid he'd cause with his actions. Instead there was a blush adoring Chiaki's cheek and he was looking away a little embarrassed, a little uncertain.

Then slowly those eyes turned to his and Chiaki swallowed quietly before he moved this time on his own and pecked Yuu on the lips lightly. Underneath him his friend froze from the sweet gesture, his heart skipped a beat in his chest and he felt lightheaded. Chiaki had just kissed him. _Chiaki_ had kissed _him_! His mind was struggling to catch up to his body's actions and he found that he had wrapped his hands around the other's body and had pulled him down once more this time to a little less gentle and much more heated kiss.

Surprisingly, Chiaki responded, the tension leaving his body and relaxing against his embrace, his lips moving sweetly against the others. Yuu felt his heart fluttering with the kiss, his body responding eagerly. Just sitting around and watching Chiaki unable to as much as _touch_ him for all of these years had put a strain on him he never really realized until the moment he finally had him in his arms.

And Chiaki clung to him, pulled himself closer with fists balled in his shirt and the feel of his body against Yuu's was sending pleasant sensations down his spine. As the kiss broke Yuu wasted no time to dive for another catching his friend unprepared and he used his gasp to slip his tongue inside the other's mouth. Yuu swallowed the surprised yelp and surrendered to the heat of the other's mouth as he tasted explored and committed to memory everything within his reach.

Chiaki whimpered lowly at a certain point and kissed him back sloppily, brushing their tongues and responding to the touches. He shifted a bit; one knee falling between Yuu's and as it bumped his growing hard on the assistant moaned deeply into the kiss.

Surprised at the evident proof of what their actions were causing, Chiaki pulled back and stared with wide eyes at his friend. Yuu's breathing was a little laboured; cheeks dusted with a faint blush, his shirt crumpled where Chiaki had clung to it. He was amazed at how the sight made certain emotions stir within him. It had been hardly a couple of months ago that he had wondered if he could think of Yuu as something more than a friend and it had seemed so _wrong_ back then, back when…

A wave of realization crashed through him as he sat back and lowered his head. What was he doing? If he didn't stop now he would only end up using Yuu when he couldn't return the real extend of his feelings as he was now. It he let things go any farther than this…

Pushing his lips into a thin line Chiaki tried to stand and put an end to this, but suddenly the other sprung forward and arms wrapped around him causing him to stumble back and flop onto the couch with Yuu kneeling before him and holding him into a tight embrace. He was just about to wriggle free, tell him to _stop_, when his friend spoke.

"Don't run, Chiaki!" His voice was low and husky, resonating through Chiaki's entire body. Yuu's hot breath hit his neck and he shivered feeling the grip around him tightening possessively. He stared down in wonder, meeting only a mop of brown hair from the position he was in. Slowly, Yuu moved, nuzzling a short path up to his ear and whispered, "I love you."

Chiaki felt all of his protests die at those words and a lump formed into his throat suddenly. He was uncertain how to response to that. He didn't know _what_ he could say even as Yuu kissed him lightly just below the ear and moved his lips following his jawline with soft kisses. Chiaki allowed it, tilting his head back a bit, he didn't make any protest as the other man slowly shifted him and laid him on the couch, climbing over him and kissing him once more.

"I don't know…" Chiaki said once the kiss was broken and saw soft brown eyes locking with his own. "I… I'm scared…"

"I'll chase all of your nightmares away," murmured Yuu without moving his gaze from him. "I'll do anything for you." He brushed the back of his fingers tenderly against Chiaki's cheek.

"I know," the author muttered blushing at the soft gesture and wondered where that honesty had come from. He felt his doubts melting under those warm eyes and that truthful smile. Maybe, maybe if he allowed this to start it would end differently. Maybe this time he wouldn't have to hurt as much, Yuu wouldn't hurt him like that. Tori wouldn't have done it intentionally either, but… "I can't just… dwell on this all my life, right? I have to… get over him and move on…"

"I'll help you," He blinked towards the soft gaze that fell over him and managed a small smile. He had known he could rely on Yuu since forever. And it would always remain like this. Tori… Tori wasn't the only thing that had been a constant in his life, hadn't been the only person he could rely on, hadn't been the only one who _loved_ him. But now that Tori was _gone_…

Now Yuu was the _only_ one. As he realized that, he reached up and wrapped his hands around his neck and he pulled him down, crashed their lips harder this time, kissed him eagerly. Yuu responded immediately and pushed the kiss further, his hands running down Chiaki's clothed chest, rubbing against his sides and electing a soft moan from him. Not a second too late he pushed his shirt up and warm palms brushed against his chest, fingers pinching a pink nipple.

"Ah!" Chiaki gasped at the sensation and arched up into the other's touch his hands pushing the vest off of Yuu's shoulders and tugging it down his back. They pulled away from the kiss for a moment and in a single motion, the assistant pulled the shirt off of Chiaki and threw it to the side. Lying back on the couch, Chiaki sucked in a startled breath but a moment later it merged into a moan as he felt the other's lips where his hands had been earlier.

A hot tongue circled his hardening nipple before Yuu sucked on it making him almost cry out and squeeze his shoulders tightly. The moment teeth tugged at it lightly he couldn't hold back a moan that carried the other's name. Above him Yuu shuddered as if the sound was enough to bring him pleasure and then moved his hands to fumble with Chiaki's belt.

"Wait!" He gasped breathlessly, but found with surprise that the other indeed ceased with his actions looking up at him questionably. "You take something off too, it's not fair!" Chiaki felt himself blushing at the lewd smile that replaced the surprise on the other's face.

"Whatever you say," breathed Yuu as he moved up and kissed him deeply, leaving Chiaki hot and panting as he pulled back, throwing off his vest and pulling his shirt over his head with teasing slowness. Still blushing, the author eyed his body with fascination moving hesitant hands to brush against the other's abdomen and up his chest. He could feel the skin heating under his touch, muscled dancing beneath his palms.

Chiaki swallowed dryly as a hand took one of his and brought it up to the other's mouth. There, Yuu kissed his knuckles lightly and then, without a warning of any kind took two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them wistfully. The sight and the feel of the other's hot tongue moving against his fingers made Chiaki's jaw slacken and a sudden wave of desire wash over him.

Ceasing his teasing with a smirk, Yuu pulled his fingers out and leaned over him again shifting a knee between Chiaki's feet and brushing against his hardness.

"Nnn… That's mean," whined the man beneath him, whimpering against the pleasure.

"But you like it," teased Yuu huskily as he dove down for a deep wet kiss that was eagerly returned.

As tongues battled, he groped lower once more, unfastening the belt without any resistance this time and as he unhooked the button and pushed his hands underneath layers of clothing, Chiaki cried out against him.

"Ah! Yu-Yuu!" Yuu's hand moved teasingly slow from tip to bottom, massaging his balls before taking him in his hand and stroking with long movements. Chiaki couldn't keep the loud moans to himself at the overwhelming sensation. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and found breathing suddenly becoming difficult. His nails sank in Yuu's shoulders as he struggled for breath around the pleasure that he was drowning in.

Suddenly Yuu released him and he whined in disappointment but before he could even realize what was happening his jeans were shoved down his feet and thrown out of their way along with his underwear. As soon as that happened, Yuu pulled Chiaki's hand up to his lips once more and sucked his fingers in, licking them and coating them thoroughly. Chiaki was a shivering, panting mess beneath him as he watched his fingers disappear in that hot mouth. When he finally released them, Yuu pulled his hand down between their bodies and pushed the tip of a finger against his entrance.

"Show me how you like it," he breather in Chiaki's ear and the man beneath him grew red at the implication still shivering with want. He stilled for a moment, but when he saw that the other wasn't going to do _anything_ unless he complied, Chiaki whined a bit yet pushed one finger inside himself.

"Ha-ah…" Sucking in a breath at the intrusion, he pushed as far as he dared, before almost pulling out his finger and then pushing in again. He continued like that as Yuu kissed him deeply and when any memory of the initial sting was gone, he pressed the other finger inside. A breathy moan escaped his lips as he kept stretching himself obediently and from the corner of his eye he caught Yuu's flustered expression and he decided it was worth giving him the show if it made him look like that. Chiaki couldn't move his eyes from the deep chocolate orbs that were clouded with pleasure and want yet the struggle to hold back was still evident within them.

As he pushed deeper within himself his fingers grazed that one sweetest spot and he threw his head back, moaning wantonly. He could practically _hear_ Yuu's control snapping at that moment as the assistant suddenly dove down, claiming Chiaki's mouth almost viciously as he tore his fingers out and unbuckled and undid his jeans, pushing them down until they were out of the way. He hardly managed to stop himself from taking Chiaki violently; _almost_ because he realized what he was doing as the body beneath him trembled when something bigger was pressed against its entrance.

At that point, Yuu had to summon all of his self-control and struggle not to dive into the pleasure, but to carefully and slowly push into Chiaki. The man beneath him moaned deeply at his intrusion and hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, digging his nails into his back. Yuu struggled with himself until he finally felt Chiaki breathe out weakly and shift a bit to adjust to the new sensation of being filled. Then Yuu moved, slowly at first despite of how he desired to pound into him like there was no tomorrow.

After the first few trusts, Chiaki's hold weakened, his fingers started relaxing against his back, his pants were no longer pained and his half lidded eyes begged for more. So Yuu complied, pushing in faster and harder, trying to reach deeper with every trust. And then it came, that moment of sweet pleasure as he saw Chiaki's face twist in ecstasy, his head flying back to collide with the cushions, a loud cry escaping his lips.

"A-ah!"

It was intoxicating, addicting to see him like this, to feel him shuddering, to hear his moans and taste his lips. Yuu wanted _more_ of this, more of the _pleasure_, more of _Chiaki_ himself; he wanted _everything_ the man could give him. He lowered his head and buried his face in his neck, releasing himself to his desires as the body beneath him urged him on.

It didn't take him long to reach his peak and feeling it closing in, he grasped Chiaki's hardness and stroked him into completion as well. The other man released the sweetest cry of his name as he arched into him, his inner walls tightening and pulling Yuu over the edge as well. He collapsed over him then, breathing heavily and taking in Chiaki's scent, trying to remember this moment forever.

Chiaki wrapper his hands around him and looked completely content with falling asleep right there, but seeing this (despite of how much he simply wanted to treasure the moment) Yuu pulled away and felt the chilly air of the room hit his bare chest. Sleepy blue eyes blinked open to see what the disturbance was about and he whined a little refusing to unhook his hands from around Yuu's neck.

"Here wouldn't be the best place to sleep, Chiaki," his friend smiled down at him and pushed a hand under his back and another under his feet picking him up and standing a little shakily. "Besides, we made a mess, let's at least get you cleaned up a bit and you can take a shower in the morning."

All Chiaki did was grunt a little using his shoulder as a pillow and closing his eyes again. Moving carefully into the bathroom, Yuu lowered him and put his feet against the floor.

"Wah! Cold!" Jerking suddenly Chiaki almost sent them both tumbling to the ground but somehow they managed to keep their balance. The author wrapped his hands around himself to try and save some of the heat they had shared just a moment ago as Yuu grabbed a towel and dampened it at the sink.

"It's not that bad now, is it," the assistant smiled as he returned and brushed the sticky mess from Chiaki's abdomen before cleaning him up carefully.

"But I was warm and comfy," pouted Chiaki as he decided not to lean on the tiled wall but instead waited patiently for Yuu to finish before moving out. He all but ran to the bed, climbing up quickly and burying his feet under the comforter only then looking up to see Yuu still standing by the door watching him. "You can come sleep here if you want to," he added with a bit of a nervous smile. "I know we were planning on you using the couch and all, but-" He was interrupted by the bed sinking and Yuu kissing him sweetly.

"Good night, Chiaki," he said pulling him into his embrace and nuzzling his hair.

It didn't take Chiaki a long while to fall asleep as exhaustion pressed down on him. Yuu, on the other hand remained alert until the early hour of the morning, holding him safe in his hands and willing any nightmares away.

But none came their way anymore.


End file.
